Lost
by Melticolor
Summary: Sherlock réfléchit et le fil de ses pensées le mène jusqu'à son palais mental...


**Bonjour tout le monde!**

 **Je reviens aujourd'hui avec un OS sans prétention. J'avais besoin d'écrire, voilà le résultat! Vous trouverez sûrement Sherlock un peu OOC mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même...**

 **Comme d'habitude, j'attends vos retours, ça fait toujours plaisir!**

 **Bonne lecture**

 _Lost_

Étendu sur le dos, Sherlock réfléchissait. Les rayons du Soleil qui traversaient les carreaux le réchauffaient doucement. Une lumière chaude de fin d'après-midi baignait la pièce. Il avait toujours été d'un naturel pensif, mais ce côté de sa personnalité était de plus en plus exacerbé. C'était sans doute normal. Jusqu'à l'âge de cinq ans il avait été comme tous les autres enfants, turbulent et insouciant. Son frère l'avait cependant bien vite initié à l'art de penser. Depuis, l'introspection était devenue une arme contre le monde et sûrement aussi contre lui-même. Ce qui le préoccupait aujourd'hui, c'était ce qu'il se passera dans vingt ans, quand il aura définitivement laissé son enfance, et même son adolescence, derrière lui.

Ce n'était pas tant la vie d'adulte qui le gênait, il savait parfaitement qu'il serait capable de la mener avec brio. Son intelligence hors normes le mènerait là où il le voudrait. Ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était ce qu'il adviendrait de tous ces moments passés avec John. Que se passera-t-il quand le poids des responsabilités s'abattra sur eux ? Que se passera-t-il quand leur bulle, malmenée par l'extérieur, par les autres, par la vie, éclatera ? Il est perdu entre son enfance dont il revit parfois les délices avec John et son adolescence de laquelle il sort petit à petit, pour arriver dans ce monde adulte qui, il le sait, fera tout changer irrémédiablement. Il sent bien que ce ne sera pas la fin, mais il devra faire un deuil. Le deuil de ces moments privilégiés qu'il passe avec John où ils jouent comme des enfants. Attrape-moi si tu peux, je te chatouillerai jusqu'à la mort, je vais te dévorer tout cru. Tu seras la proie et moi le prédateur. Dans ces moments-là, rien d'autre ne compte que l'insouciance. Le temps s'arrête et ils se retrouvent seuls au monde. Une vague de chaleur et de tendresse s'éveille qui balaye tout. Un moment suspendu qui a déjà un air de vieux souvenir. À seize ans on peut se permettre de devenir quelqu'un d'autre, on peut renoncer à tout pour vivre un instant dans un passé proche, mais qui s'éloigne inexorablement tout en restant si net.

Mais les années passeront et le passé se retrouvera si lointain, le présent si pesant que le chat et la souris se retrouveront enfermés dans une cage de nostalgie. Pourtant, si Sherlock et John jouent parfois ensemble comme des enfants, ils n'en sont plus. La preuve en est leur corps nu, couvert d'un fin voile de sueur et l'odeur caractéristique de l'amour qui reste collée aux draps. Ce ne sont plus des enfants puisqu'en rentrant du lycée cette après-midi-là, l'envie de l'autre s'est faite si forte qu'ils ne retrouvèrent l'intimité de leur chambre qu'avec grand peine. Mais, des gestes empressés et brûlants de désir, les jeunes amants passent rapidement à des caresses parfois timides et inexpérimentées. Ce ne sont pas des adultes. L'amour est bon, si bon mais si intimidant à la fois. Offrir son corps à l'autre, lui donner tout son amour, le vertige des premières fois. Les vagues de désir, de satisfaction, d'appréhension, de plaisir qui se succèdent, la découverte instinctive de l'autre et la routine de ce que l'on a déjà appris. Ni enfant, ni tout à fait adulte, pourtant, la vie à deux est si tentante.

Lorsqu'ils sont seuls et que John se met dans la tête de préparer à manger, quel délice d'imaginer cela au quotidien. John qui s'affaire, Sherlock qui l'enlace, l'embrasse. Il irait jusqu'à mettre la table. Une vie domestique, la douceur d'un foyer, tout ça Sherlock s'y voit parfois. Mais il sait qu'une fois de plus il idéalise cette vie confortable et protégée par une bulle fragile que seul leur âge leur permet de garder intacte. Que faire alors ? On ne peut pas diriger le temps comme le chef d'orchestre dirige ses musiciens, on ne peut pas non-plus avoir trois âges. Sherlock a la désagréable impression de devoir choisir son camp. Malheureusement, seul un lui permettra d'être libre car on ne peut pas être autre chose qu'un adulte dans le vrai monde n'est-ce pas ? Ces moments délicieux avec John deviendront de plus en plus rares, et si dans cinquante ans ils marchent encore sur le même chemin, peut-être auront-ils totalement disparus. Il faut alors désobéir à Mycroft et s'attacher au passé. Créer un endroit où il pourrait voyager entre ses âges pour y revivre la douceur une fois qu'elle se sera échappée du vrai monde. Un endroit où à l'âge adulte, il pourra retrouver John, le chat et la souris, mais aussi la bulle et l'odeur nouvelle des draps. Un endroit enfin où personne ne pourra jamais toucher à ses souvenirs.


End file.
